


Comfort

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Phone Calls, Why did Anakin have to turn? He would have been such a good dad, i decided to write Anakin attempting to take care of the babies all by himself, let them be happy for once, pamde is a doctor but I am not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé freaks out when she loses a patient at work and calls her husband, like she always does. This time, she loses a little boy after she’s been on maternity leave, and that changes the game.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday treat for all of you! Considering all three major winter holidays come one right after the other this year, I chose to post this instead of the Christmas centric one, mostly because this one is done. Anyway, Happy Holidays and I’ll probably see you guys in the next decade!

“Time of death: 2:45 AM. Good work, guys. We did everything we could,” Padmé sighed, throwing her bloody gloves into the biohazard bin and stalking out of the door. 

“Dr. Skywalker, wait! We have to inform the family and-“ Padmé whipped around and glared at the intern. 

“We will do that all in good time, but right now, we need a moment to process what happened. Go get some coffee or something. I’ll be in the on-call room.” That idiot was always trying to rush through things. This is not a job where he can do that. Padmé slunk into the locker room and grabbed her phone from her stuff. Dialing the first number that came to mind. 

“Hello?” Her husband’s voice asked. He’d either just woken up or had just gotten up with one of their 4-month-old twins because his voice was slightly gravely, but he was enunciating clearly. 

“Hey, it’s me,” tears sprang to her eyes, “I…I called because I just lost a patient. Did I wake you?” 

“No, Leia did. She’s been crabby all night.” She heard piano music from the TV playing in the background. “We’re eating right now, and then we’ll see if she lets daddy get some sleep eventually.” Padmé gave a weak laugh, and she heard Leia grumble in the background over the TV. “Hang on; she’s trying to kick me. I’ll put you on speaker.”

Padmé couldn’t help but smile. Leia had her daddy wrapped around her finger already. “Are they happy kicks or grumpy kicks?”

“There are different kinds?” He grunted. “Leia don’t kick me, or I’m going to eat your toes!” 

Padmé laughed again. “Don’t threaten our kid. And yes, Luke kicks when he’s happy or when he’s laughing at us.” 

“Okay, go, what did you need to talk about?” 

“I lost a patient and just wanted to hear your voice before I told the family,” her throat felt tight, now that she has kids, telling the family is a different ballgame. 

“Oh, Padmé, I’m sorry. Ah! Leia Marie! Don’t bite me! What can I do to help you, honey?” 

“Nothing right now, my shift ends at 3:30, so I’ll be home soon. Tell me about the twins, how was bedtime without me?” 

“Luke cried, Leia cried, I may have cried with them, but we got to bed alright. Is tonight your last night of overnights, right? You’ll be off tomorrow and then back on days?” Anakin asked she could envision him sitting in their living room, holding Leia to his chest, his phone on the couch next to him, and some cartoons playing on the TV. 

“I’m sorry that my leaving tonight is causing you emotional distress.” She laughed, talking to her husband made her feel better already. 

“You should be,” a baby cried in the background, and Anakin swore. “Luke’s awake now; I guess I’ll see you when you get home? We’ll probably still be awake.” 

“Sounds like you will, Daddy.” 

“FaceTime me when you’re done telling the family, okay? I want to be sure you’re okay.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t believe you. It must be hard to tell the parents that their kid died. Especially now that we have kids.” The door opened and revealed her friend, Bail Organa. 

“That’s not helping. Hang on a second; Bail needs to talk to me.” She put her phone down, gesturing Bail to come in. “Hey, whatcha need?” 

“Just coming to check on you. How are you handling your first week back?” 

“It’s been hard. I worry about the kids constantly, if they’re eating okay, if Anakin is feeding them on time, if all three of them are still alive.” Bail smirked at her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s normal. I’m sure Anakin is a great father and that he’s doing just fine all by himself. Do you need another minute, or are you ready to tell the family?” 

“Another minute, please, Bail. I’ll be out once I hang up and get some water,” she requested, smiling at her colleague. Organa nodded and left her alone again. “Okay, I’m back. What’s wrong with Luke?” 

“I don’t know. He stopped crying as soon as I picked him up. Do you need to go?” Anakin asked, reluctant to let her hang up.

“Yeah, I’ll call when I’m leaving work, okay?” Anakin shuffled around, probably cradling their son to his chest. 

“Okay. Be strong. We’ll be waiting when you get home. Love you, Padmé.” Luke squawked. “Oh, Luke says he loves you and wishes Daddy’s hands were as soft as Mommy’s.” Padmé laughed. Anakin liked to put words into their kids’ mouths all the time. It was stupid, but it made her laugh. 

“I love you, boys, too. Give LeLe my love. I’ll see you when I get home.” 

Padmé forgot to call Anakin back when she clocked out. She remembered that she was going to call him when she was leaving as she walked up the driveway to their house. She could see the flashes from the TV in the living room, but no silhouettes were moving in front of the windows. Sticking her key in the door, she could see her husband’s head on the back of their couch through the front window. 

Creeping inside, she found Anakin and the babies asleep on the couch. Both kids sleeping on his chest, Leia on one side and Luke on the other, their ears pressed against him, listening to his heartbeat and facing each other. 

“If you’re robbing us, fuck off. I just got them to go back to sleep, and my wife should be home any minute to fuck your ass up,” Anakin muttered, keeping his eyes closed as he threatened the imaginary bad guy.

“Relax, Anakin. It’s me. I forgot to call you.” She whispered, running her fingers through his bed head. “Let me take one of them so that you can sleep in a bed.” She scooped Leia up in her arms, gently bouncing her when she fussed. 

Anakin opened his eyes, blinking as he woke up fully. “Oh, hey. How was work?” 

“I’ve had easier nights, you know. But it was nice going back and seeing everybody. Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

“They cry every time I try to put them down in their own beds. It was just easier to sleep here.” 

“Your neck will bother you in the morning, then you’ll be complaining, and then I’ll be crabby, and it will start a whole cycle. Come on, Ani.” Anakin got up, shifting Luke so his head rested on his shoulder. Padmé stood on tip-toe to kiss him in greeting. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled against her lips. 

“I missed you, too. It’s been hard leaving the kids.” He hummed, patting Luke’s back. 

“I bet. It’s been rough doing this dad thing without another set of hands. Especially when they out number me,” he sighed, “we should put them down. You look like you need to talk.” 

“I do,” she whispered back. “Thanks for picking up earlier.” Anakin shifted Luke to carry him in one arm and gently place the other on the small of Padmé’s back. 

“No problem. I was talking to Leia about how you would know how to make them feel better and it was like you knew we were talking about you.” Padmé smiled, putting Leia down in her crib. Anakin followed her lead and settled Luke in his, shifting the stuffed lion closer to Luke.

“He really likes that lion, huh?” Padmé asked, coming to stand next to her husband. 

“He does. Here I was telling my mom not to get it and now I’m glad she’s not here to gloat.” He wrapped his arm around Padmé’s shoulders, pulling her closer to him. “Come on, I’ll make you some tea and then we’ll go to bed.” 

She followed him out to the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter, watching him shuffling around their kitchen. He got her favorite mug out of the cabinet, followed by the sugar bowl, and then her favorite tea. “So, you lost a patient?” He asked, putting a bag in the mug before starting the kettle. 

“Yeah,” her eyes focused on the counter. “He was only five.” Anakin poured hot water into her mug and passed it over, resting his forearms on the countertop. 

“Shit. He’s around Pooja and Cal’s age.” Padmé gripped the mug, her knuckles turning white. “How’d he go?” 

“He was a victim of a drive-by. You know kinda where the Gallaghers live, where the gang members rumble?” He nodded and she swiped at a few tears that fell from her eyes. 

“Hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it, you don’t have to. Please don’t cry,” he whispered, taking her hand in his. 

“No, I should get it out. He’d lost a lot of blood by the time we got him and we tried to save him. We worked so hard to save him, but the stray bullet nicked an artery and he was basically brain dead by the time he got to us.” She took a deep, shuddering breath, “I just feel like we should have worked harder, faster, then that boy would still be alive.” 

“It’s okay, you did your best. He wouldn’t have been able to go to school, make friends, live life if he did make it. He would have been shackled to a bed for his entire life. That’s no way for a little boy to live,” Anakin tried to comfort her, “and I know you tried to save him because that’s the kind of doctor you are, but he’s not in anymore pain.” He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and squeezed her hand. Padmé felt tears well up in her eyes again and Anakin walked around the counter and hugged her as she sobbed. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands curling into his t-shirt. 

“The worst part was,” she sniffed, “I kept flipping it around in my head. What if it was Luke? What if I couldn’t save my own son. How would I feel then?” 

“That’s not going to happen. As long as they’re living in this house, we won’t let any harm come to them. I promise,” Anakin whispered, running his fingers through her hair and caressing cheek. 

“But-“ 

“No, no buts. I won’t let any harm come to them.” He kissed her forehead again. “Why don’t you take a bath, drink your tea, and I’ll get up with the kids tonight. You get some rest.” 

“Okay,” she sniffed again, “I’m going to go kiss them goodnight one more time. I love you, Mr. Skywalker,” Padmé whispered as she hugged him tight. 

“If you wake Leia up, I will divorce you.” Padmé giggled, squeezing him tighter before looking up to challenge his statement. “I love you, too, Mrs. Skywalker.” He pulled away, looking into her eyes, smiling softly. “Go take a bath, do some deep breathing, unwind and get some sleep.”

Anakin patted her butt as she walked away. Padmé was strong, she would get past this roadblock. He would make sure of it. 


End file.
